When information is streamed from one computer to another, there can be instances where information content is lost, such as when the user or a software application initiates a copy, cut, or paste operation on the content. In the case of hosted applications and locally-executing applications, policies are sometimes implemented to prevent the use these types of copying/pasting functions when they are not appropriate. However, it is believed that policies do not exist that specifically address the use of a clipboard in connection with content displayed by a streamed application that executes on a user's local desktop, as opposed to a non-streamed application or a hosted application. Furthermore, it is believed that there are currently no policies directed towards preventing screen capture of a screen specifically when it contains such streamed application content, even if the content is not protected by digital management rights (DRM).